Mickey Curtis
Perfil thumb|250px|Mickey Curtis *'Nombre:' ミッキー・カーチス *'Nombre (''romaji):' Mickey Curtis *'Nombre real:' マイケル・ブライアン・カーチス / Michael Brian Curtis *'Profesión:' Actor y ex-Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' *'Familia:' Esposa/instructora de piano **Ex-esposa/talento Nishino Miyoko (Mika Curtis/ミカカーチス) (西野美代子) (1971-2002) y un hijo **Ex-esposa/actriz Yoshimura Mari (芳村真理) (1961-1964) y un hijo *'Agencia:' Watanabe Entertainment Sobre Mickey Curtis Una figura fundamental en la música popular japonesa, Mickey es considerado uno de los tres grandes nombres japoneses en la música rock, ayudando a popularizar el género en la década de 1950, donde comenzó como cantante de rockabilly. En 1967 se hizo conocido internacionalmente por su banda de rock de vanguardia "Mickey Curtis & The Samurai". Después de cinco años, Mickey disolvió el grupo y regresó a Japón en 1972, donde comenzó a producir otros músicos. Como actor, su primer papel fue como cantante de rock en la película de 1958 All About Marriage, de Kihachi Okamoto, y desde entonces ha protagonizado más de 70 largometrajes. Con más de 70 años de edad, es una de las mayores celebridades más antiguas de Japón y una personalidad regular de televisión. Además de su carrera en el sector del entretenimiento, también ha sido piloto de carreras y es dueño de una tienda de motocicletas en Meguro, Tokio. Habla japonés, inglés, francés, alemán, italiano y tailandés. Dramas *Yasuragi no Toki ~ Michi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Suteneko ni Hirowareta Otoko (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Last Chance (TV Tokyo-BS Japan, 2018) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018) ep.8 *Yasuragi no Sato (TV Asahi, 2017) *Quartet (TBS-MBS, 2017) ep.8 *Cross Road (NHK, 2016) *Kanojo ga Koi Shita Shokunin-san: Mari wa Takumi ni Kubittake (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Kodoku no Gurume Season 5 (TV Tokyo, 2015) ep.7 *Shimeshi (MBS, 2015) ep.3 *Hoiku Tantei 25-ji - Hanasaki Shinichiro wa nemurenai!! (TV Tokyo, 2015) ep.4 *Angel Heart (NTV, 2015) *Kaiki Renai Sakusen (TV Tokyo, 2015 )ep.10 *Kami no Tsuki (NHK, 2014) *Nazo no Tenkosei (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Carolling - Christmas no Kiseki (NHK BS Japan, 2014) *Keiji 110 kg 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) ep.5 *Isharyo Bengoshi (NTV-YTV, 2014) ep.6 *Apoyan ~ Hashiru Kokusai Kuukou (TBS, 2013) ep.5 *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.5,11 *Himitsu (TV Asahi, 2010) ep.6,9 *Ketai Sosakan 7 (TV Tokyo, 2008-2009) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008) *Room of King (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hari-Kei (NTV, 2007) *Akihabara@Deep (TBS, 2006) Películas *Kugatsu no Koi to Deau Made (2019) *Survival Family (2017) *Happy Wedding (2016) *Drowning Love (2016) *After the Storm (2016) *Bikuu The Movie (2015) *Kagami no Naka no Egaotachi (2015) *Cinema Angel (2015) *Forget Me Not / Wasurenai to Chikatta Boku ga Ita (2015) *God Tongue: Kiss Pressure Game The Movie (2013) *Yokohama Story / Yokohama Monogatari (2013) *The Centenarian Clock / Hyakunen no Tokei (2013) *Sayonara Debussy (2013) *Robo-G (2012) *In a Lonely Planet / Kodokuna Wakusei (2011) *The Legacy of the Sun / Nichirin no isan (2011) *Deadball / Dedoboru (2011) *Masakikuaraba (2010) *Pandora's Box / Pandora no hako (2009) *Rock Tanjo: The Movement 70's / Rokku tanjo (2008) *Cafe Isobe / Jun kissa Isobe (2008) *Deep Sea Monster Reigo / Shinkaiju Reigo (2008) *Tengu gaiden (2007) *13 no tsuki (2006) *Princess in an Iron Helmet / Korogare! Tamako (2006) *Custom Made 10.30 / Kasutamu-meido 10.30 (2005) *Satoru: Fourteen / Shonen to Hoshi to Jitensha (2005) *Overdrive / Obaadoraibu (2004) - Goro Igarashi *Izo (2004) *Musume Dojoji - jyaen no koi (2004) *Karaoke Terror / Showa kayo daizenshu (2003) *Koudou Daichou Den Ketsumei (2003) *A Heart of the Sea (2003) *Yakuza Demon / Kikoku (2003) *Pretty Woman (2003) *Aiki (2002) *The Laughing Frog / Warau kaeru (2002) *Venus (2002) *Agitator | Araburu tamashii-tachi (2001) *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie / Kauboi bibappu: Tengoku no tobira (2001) *Lily Festival / Yurisai (2001) *Warm Water Under a Red Bridge / Akai hashi no shita no nurui mizu (2001) *Jesus Is My Boss / Mission Barabba (2001) *Mamotte agetai (2000) *Oshimai No Hi (2000) *One Summer's Day / Ano natsu no hi (1999) *Hana no oedo no Tsuribaka Nisshi (1998) *Blues Harp (1998) *Ohaka ga nai! (1998) *The Stupid Teacher / Manuke sensei (1998) *Tokyo Dragon (1997) *Wild Life (1997) *Fudoh: The New Generation / Gokudo sengokushi: Fudo (1996) *Swallowtail Butterfly / Suwaroteiru (1996) *See You at the Campground / Camp de aimasho (1995) *Nain-wan: Kunoichi yojuu densetsu (1995) *Kamikaze Taxi / Kamikaze takushi (1995) *Those Who Would Be Einstein / Tasogare no Einstein (1994) *Oretachi wa tenshi ja nai 2 (1993) *8 Man / Eitoman - Subete no sabishii yoru no tame ni (1992) *Gunhed / Ganheddo (1989) *Jazz Daimyo / Dixieland Daimyo (1986) *Dimensional Warrior Spielban / Jiku senshi Spilban (1986) *Go for Broke / V Madonna: daisenso (1985) *Sensation Seekers / Nippon jitsuwa jidai (1963) *Brave Records of the Sanada Clan / Sanada fuunroku (1963) *Operation Sewer Rats / Dobunezumi sakusen (1962) *The Bridge Between / Sanga ari (1962) *The Troublesome Sisters / Urusai imototachi (1961) *Big Shots Die at Dawn / Kaoyaku akatsukini shisu (1961) *The Big Wave (1961) *Blueprint of Murder / Ankokugai no dankon (1961) *Neko to katsuobushi (1961) *Daigaku no sanzokutachi (1960) *Sarariman shussetai koki daigobu (1960) *The Last Gunfight / Ankokugai no taiketsu (1960) *Fires on the Plain / Nobi (1959) *Independent Gangsters / Dokuritsu gurentai (1959) *Ai rabu yu (1959) *Gokigen musume (1959) *Ori no naka no yarotachi (1959) *Boss of the Underworld / Ankokugai no kaoyaku (1959) *Young Daughters / Wakai musumetachi (1958) *Zokuzoku sarariman shussetai koki (1958) *All About Marriage / Kekkon no subete (1958) Vídeos Musicales *AKB48 「So long !」(2013) *SoulJa×Misslim「記念日・home」(2008) *SoulJa「Dogg Pound」(2007) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:''' Tiro, deportes de motor y motocicletas. *Nació como el hijo mayor de Bernard Miura de raza mixta británico-japonesa y Lily también de raza mixta británico-japonesa. *Miembro más antiguo de la compañía Watanabe Entertainment. *Durante la guerra Mickey fue intimidado debido a su nombre y ser un "japonés traidor". Pero desde niño siempre a expresado su amor a ser japonés. *En 1942 se refugio junto a su familia en Shanghai, República de China. *Mientras asistía a Wako High School, asistió a la "Escuela de Jazz de Japón", dirigida por Tib Kamayatsu alrededor de 1955. *Su hijo es Tom Curtis y es bajista en una banda. Enlaces *Perfil (Watanabe) *Twitter *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Mickey Curtis.jpg Mickey Curtis 2.jpg Mickey Curtis 3.jpg Mickey Curtis 4.jpg Mickey Curtis 5.jpg Mickey Curtis 6.jpg Categoría:Watanabe Entertainment Categoría:JActor